


Manny's Home Video

by rainbowthefox



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries), dhmis - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humanized, Padlock, becky and joe, is the fandom still alive, the tag system is too general for dhmis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: Many wants to interview the teachers for his home video. Padlock to the side, DHMIS/Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Humanized.





	Manny's Home Video

" _Hello, my name is Manny Smith, and this is my video for Home Economics...Today, I wanted to show you my family! It probably doesn't look like the ones you guys have, but...this is mine._ "

A kid around the age of 12 turns over his oversized camera. The thing is far too big for him to hold but he tried his best not to make his grunting and sweating noticeable. He aims the lens at the table in the kitchen, which currently had two older adults. One was a Jamaican-looking fellow wearing nothing but red. The other one was a really pale man with green hair and small glasses. He was currently flipping through a large newspaper and reading its contents. 

The one in red looked up from his cup of sweetened tea. His name was Harry, and that was probably because of all of the dreadlocks coming out from underneath his red beanie. The camera was currently zoomed in on him and he looked around wearily. He turned back to the camera and set down the glass cup carefully. 

"Manny, what are you doing?" He asked. 

The child held his camera down for only a second. "My teacher wants me to film my family, so I'm going to tape you guys! We're going to present all of this tomorrow." 

The green-haired man across from the two looked up from his newspaper. This one's name was Robin. It was because he was the most intelligent in the household. "Ah, that's a wonderful idea! But wouldn't you rather film _Roy_ , figuring he's your real father?" 

Manny's eyes went down to the floor. "I tried that, but...he wouldn't move. He's still staring at the wall." 

The two men exchanged glances at the table. Robin soon folded the newspaper up and set it down on the table. He sat up properly and folded his hands on the table without a word. Harry gulped down the last of his tea and wiped his mouth with the end of his sleeve. 

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked. There HAD to be something more to this film rather than recording him drinking tea and Robin reading the Daily News. 

"Uh..." He shifted the camera uncomfortably. "Nothing, really....Just introduce yourselves and that'll be it." 

"Alright!" Robin suddenly perked up. "I'll go first! My name is Robin, and I am currently 30 years old. I work as a professor for the Chaos University and I give lectures on Economics and Humanities." 

"Um..." Harry thought for a moment. "My name's Harry, and I work as a barista in town. I like music and coffee. That's about it." 

The three stood there in awkward yet painful silence. Manny took this as a signal to stop recording and slowly lifted the camera down. The weight off from his arm was a big relief, but he had to refrain from sighing. He gave Harry and Robin thankful smiles before quickly going up to them and hugging the two. Manny ran out from the kitchen moments after and left the two to sit there with wide eyes. 

Robin pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. He turned to Harry with a grin that stretched to both of his ears. He couldn't help but notice the tears that were now piling in his eyes right behind his glasses.

"He hugged us, Harry! He finally hugged us!" 

Harry, himself, felt like crying. He did his best to hold back and only gave Robin a firm pat on the shoulder. They were Manny's guardians and all, but never had the child actually hugged them before. He usually gave them quiet "thank you"s when they dropped him off at school and made him meals. This was....a whole new level. 

"He did, Robin. He really did." Harry smiled. 

\---------------------

Manny carefully crept into the hallway and stopped. He rose his head and held his breath, trying to remain as quiet as possible. He heard voices and sounds coming from the third room at the end of the second floor. When he recognized who they belonged to, Manny felt chills run down his spine. He shuddered for a moment and quickly debated what he had in mind. 

The child darted down the hallway and slowly opened the door that was the source of the noise. When it was opened just a crack, Manny saw a patch of black hair quickly pass by the doorway. He cringed back quickly and held onto his camera for dear life. When nothing happened, Manny leaned forward and slowly opened the door all the way. 

A tall man was currently sitting on the carpet across from him. He wore a black trench coat with a piece of yellow cloth that went from his shoulders down to his side. His hair was a messy shade of black that had streaks of yellow on the ends. The man's skin was a distinctive shade of blue and he also had red markings that went along his skin. There were many pocket watches lined along the exterior of his coat. This was their once-talking-and-singing-clock, Tony. 

In Tony's gloved hands was a remote controller. He was currently punching the A and B buttons with his thumbs and had his red eyes fixated on the screen before him. Manny's eyes went as wide as saucers. Was he playing a....video game? He didn't think any of the teachers here were interested in gaming! Especially Tony. 

Slowly, Manny clicked on the camera again and rested it on his shoulder. He went down on his fours and crawled as quietly as possible on the carpet. He had the camera aimed on Tony and was slowly making his way around him in the room. Manny accidentally rubbed against the carpet too loudly and caused Tony to whip his head around at him. His face wasn't as shocked as Manny expected it to be. 

"What in time's name are you doing?" Tony asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Manny blinked. "Uh..." 

He paused the game and dropped the controller on the carpet quietly. Tony turned his body around to face Manny and eyed the large camera in his hands. He noticed that the red light was currently on, which meant that the child had been recording him. This certainly was an oddity. Why on Earth would Manny be _filming_ him? Especially at a time like this.... 

"I'm...um...shooting a home video..." He confessed, slowly getting off from the floor. "I was wondering if I could interview you?" 

Tony noticed the way his voice shook right off the bat. He was actually amused at the kid's fear. After all, he _had_ expanded the time in Manny's body at one point that made his flesh rot and his brain shrivel down to the side of a pea. Tony wouldn't hesitate to do it again and he damn well had the power to kill anyone at anytime. If he wanted to, that is. 

He stood up and eyed the camera curiously. "A home video, you say? What would you like to interview me about?" 

Manny regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. "Time?" 

\------------------------

Manny was now sitting on the bed in the room, his camera aimed at the man across from him intently. This room was actually shared by Tony and his girlfriend. The increasing number of teachers left the rooms a little short if they all had one individually, so Tony settled on sharing his with his new love interest. Manny found love rather yucky so he didn't like thinking about it. 

"You see, time is a never-ending progress that keeps track of the past, future, and present together. I find that, as a clock, it is very important to keep these states of existence together as a whole. With time, humanity is able to collect figments of events that have happened and categorize them with ease. It also dictates the time humans sleep, eat, and partake in any other activity their man-made society has for them." 

Oh, boy. Manny was regretting this even more. 

Tony waved his gloved hand in the figure dramatically. "The argument that time is only an invention from man himself is highly ridiculous. The brink of existence has started a duration that'll never end unless existence, itself, perishes. Whenever this silly theory is mentioned, I always like to point out that-"

" **TONY! I'M OUT OF YELLOW PAINT!** "

The door suddenly slammed open, making the two males in the room jump. In the doorway stood a slightly tall and thin figure. She had curly, rainbow-colored hair as well as two wide eyes with black pupils. She wore black lipstick and her arms and legs were made of ink itself, which was always dripping but never dropping. She usually wore a white dress but right now she had on her smock, which was covered in many blotches of paint and ink. 

Tony rubbed his temples and turned back to the camera. He motioned to the girl in the doorway. "- _This_ is my headache."

"Headache!?" She repeats, putting two firm fists on her hip. "That's not funny, Tony! I'm your girlfriend! Your everything! You even said so yourself~" 

He gave the camera a sheepish smile. "She enjoys to lie." 

"IS THAT A CAMERA!?" 

Without warning, the figure went forward and toppled Tony off from the stool he was sitting on. She put two inky hands on Manny's camera and suddenly lifted it up in the air. The child went to protest but she was far too small for his stature. She closed one eye and stared at the lens excitedly. 

"Wow! You're shooting a _video_ , Manny!? What didn't you tell me?" 

She turned to him with a wide grin. That smile of hers always gave him goosebumps. She was the first of them all - one day, their notepad suddenly sprung into life and started singing about creativity. The rest was a cannibal mess Manny wouldn't ever forget. The mere memory of that left him with his mouth agape and his eyes left to stare at her dumbly. 

She mused at the lack of an answer. "Hmmm..." 

Tony suddenly stood up off from the floor, pinching the end of his nose in pain. "Sketch, that hurt! Consider yourself at a loss of bed privileges tonight." 

Sketch threw the camera back into Manny's arms, hurriedly going over to her boyfriend. She laid an inky finger on his nose and cooed. "Aww, I'm sorry, Tony! I'll be careful next time, I promise! But if someone tapes another video and doesn't include me, I'll-" 

"Home...video..." Manny murmured. 

She turned back to him and titled her head. "Huh?" 

"A home video, dear." Tony repeated for him. "He's interviewing the teachers, which means he _was_ going to get to you. But instead you interrupted my session about ti-"

" **OH MY GOD!** " She placed her hands on her cheeks, leaning down to meet Manny's eye level. "You're interviewing _us_!? That's so cool! Come on, turn that camera back on and I can teach you all about art!" 

Tony held up a gloved finger, but ended up shutting his mouth. Instead, he picked the stool back up and placed it in front of her canvases in the corner. Sketch took this signal to quickly run over and sit on it. She quickly adjusted her hair and flattened her dress before holding the end of her knee and looking at the camera photogenically. 

Manny, a bit lost but was too afraid to ask. He turned on the camera and started filming again.

"Okay!" Sketch spun around in her chair. "My name is....well, uh...I don't really have one! But my friends call me Paige, Note, Sketch, and I still sometimes get called Notepad! I'm a professional artist that tutors a small kindergarten class that's not-so-far from here. They _really_ love to fingerpaint." 

Tony took a seat next to Manny, quietly huffing and crossing his arms. The child started to shake nervously, slightly fumbling with the camera. He wasn't used to being so close to the teachers without being murdered. Was he going to randomly touch him on the back and kill him!? 

"Hey! Keep it still!" She scolded. Manny obliged, so she continued. "Let's see...my favorite medium is painting, but I really like to draw in my spare time! Here! Look at my photos!" 

She grabbed a few canvases that were to the side and held them up way too close in front of the camera. She started flipping through them and Manny noticed that they were all rather poorly done. His pages on the fridge looked a lot better. Sketch tossed them to the side and Manny decided that he should take his leave. He quickly shut off the camera and bolted out the door.

"Thankyougottagobye!" 

Tony and Sketch stood there in silence, watching the door swing around in the room quietly. They looked at each other and shrugged a moment after. Manny could hear their voices from down the hallway. 

_"That kid's weird. Anyway, you got the paint, Tony?"_

_"Play me in this game and I'll get you some."_

_"You're on! Watch me win and get you to buy me some chocolate and expensive art supplies~"_

_"Don't push it, Paige."_

\------------

Manny's next stop was one he didn't want to quite make. He was going to visit a room that made him want to throw up just thinking about it. It was actually in the garage, but was converted once that butterfly came in and with a "cult" of his. They worship a large rock named "Malcom" and they celebrate "love". Two things that made Manny so uncomfortable he was actually so close to heading back into the house right now.

He went against his judgement and tried to go into the room as discreetly as possible. That was impossible to do because he was found by that blue rabbit right away. Manny decided hiding was going to do no good, so he sprung out from the clouds and held his camera on his shoulder nervously. 

"Ah!" A short figure approached him. "Manny! How wonderful for you to join us! We were about to make a fire for Malcolm! Would you care to contribute?" 

Even though Manny was taller than the boy in front of him, he was much younger. Shrignold was only in his late teens, but was almost near dwarf level. He had a black widow's peak and wore a coat with colorful designs that was far too long for him. He attached two antennas to his forehead to represent his previous form, a butterfly. Something about them being the manifestation of life's beauty.

Shrignold was honestly just a yucky person. Manny didn't like his talk of love and his "Special One". He introduced her to this clingy girl that only wanted to kiss and hug him. Manny didn't like being touched that way and had to put her down. Shrignold forced them to go on a date but that was the late Manny has ever seen of her. 

"No!" Manny quickly shook his head. "I just....wanted to....interview you for my home video?" 

"A video?" Shrignold tilted his head. "What is that? I have never heard such a thing! And what is that mechanism on your shoulder?" 

"Can you just tell me a bit about you?" Manny asked, not wanting to bother explaining. He probably wouldn't understand it, anyway. For some reason, this "cult" of theirs was really outdated with modern times. 

Shrignold obliged, sitting on top of a plastic cloud just a foot away from him. Manny held up the camera and started to record. He had to lean down only slightly to get Shrignold in view. 

"Let's see...there's just so much to say! I am the leader of an organization that promotes true and passive love! We worship our Love God, whose name is Malcolm! I could go on and on about him all day...but I'll cut it short for you, Manny." 

He refrained from rolling his eyes. 

"Love is a feeling between a man and a woman that tells them they are each other's soulmates! You see, a soulmate is when a person's soul is destined to meet another of the opposite sex. When they do meet in life, they get married and share love with each other for the rest of their lives. It usually includes kissing, cuddling, hugging, and se-"

***BARF***

\----

Okay. THAT didn't turn too well. Manny ended up baring all over the floor so he got kicked out pretty quickly. How was that HIS fault, though? All Shrignold and his cult ever did was preach about yucky, mushy stuff. He'd have to ask Robin to cut that part out later. If his classmates heard about kissing and hugging, he'd probably get sent to the office. That last thing Shrignold was going to say probably wasn't good, either. 

At this point, Manny just wanted to get the interviews over and done with. His appearance in the computer room wasn't subtle at all. In fact, Manny just walked in with the camera in hand ready to record. A person who was sitting at the computer perked up when he heard someone come in. 

Colin was the tallest person in the house. But he was an annoying nerd. He wore a geeky sweater with glasses far too big for his eyes. He had tape in the middle of it and wore an ugly tie that didn't compliment anything at all. He also wore tan shorts and brown moccasins. He had a bad acne problem, too. He was actually Manny's least favorite. He wasn't really that scary, figuring that the best he could do was send you into a computer and discomfort you. 

"Have you come to join me in the Digital World!?" Colin asked hopefully. Manny shook his head and pointed to the camera.

"I'm doing a home video...." He murmured. "Can I interview you?" 

Colin snorted, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "I know exactly what happens! You're going to post that online, my information will be available to the public, and people can impersonate me or steal my information." 

"What?..." Manny asked, clearly lost. "No. I'm going to show it to my class tomorrow." 

"Oh..." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Then I _guess_ I could give this stupid thing a chance. But only if you promise me that you'll come into the Digital World once we're done!" 

"No!"

"Fine. Whatever. Go ahead and start when you're ready." Colin commented, leaning back in his chair to try and seem cool. Manny started recording and held the camera up a bit higher. 

"You may address me as Colin the Computer. I often do mathematics and coding in my free time. It's actually really fun if you get he hang of it! I love dealing with integers and geometry, and HTML is an enjoyable format once you learn how to do it. You can code almost anything and it's used to make pages on the Internet!" 

Colin spun in his chair and stopped to point at the computer in front of him. Its back was nearly as big as the desk itself. 

"THIS is me! Well, at least it is when I want it to be. In here, I can visit my Digital World! You all should join me sometime! In there we can do _anything_ we want! We can ride horses, visit Disneyworld, go into the Dark Web....everything is possible! Sometimes I use it to code advertisements for my job, but...really, it's a lot of fun!" 

Manny yawned and decided to cut it there. He left the room right when Gilbert made his appearance. He heard the two of them bickering behind them and Manny took this as a sign to close the door. He heard something crash, which made the 12 year old run out of that hallway as quick as he could. 

What a bunch of freaks! 

\------

Oh, how he hated irony... 

Manny was now standing in the middle of the kitchen, nervously switching from foot-to-foot every 5 seconds. His camera was held in his hand and by this point everything was shaking. His shoulder was starting to give out from holding it so long. He switched it to his right arm but fell a little useless when it came to zooming in and out. He was left handed. 

Manny was now interviewing the kitchen folk. One was a bulky man with brown hair that always wore a tall, white chef's hat. He had black leggings on underneath a white apron that he used while cooking. He didn't quite have a name, so everyone just referred to him as what he truly was. A Piece of Steak. Manny was also interviewing Steak's best friend, Spinach Can. Not much to say about that fellow besides that his hair looked like throw up. 

"You see, kids, eating healthy is a good thing! Because if you don't, your teeth will turn gray!" Steak exclaimed to the camera, pouring in a whole bag of flour into a bowl. 

Spinach added some expired milk, making Manny queasy from behind the camera. He had to place a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't vomit again. Manny had no idea what the two were making, they just insisted on preparing a batch because that's what "best described them". He was pretty sure they were just taking the film to their advantage by this point. 

"I love greens!" Spinach commented. "I tend to enjoy all the foods that kids like you hate! Green beans, spinach, vegetables, broccoli..."

"And **I** love meats and poultry!" Steak pointed to his chest proudly. "I eat steak, chicken, rabbit, and hamburger. It's very tasty! Especially when you balance it out with other delicious foods!" 

Manny glanced down at the bowl and noticed how disgusting it looked. It was like a mush of corn, meat, and globs of cream cheese. The smell of it was starting to make Manny dry heave. He did his best to stifle the burps and held the camera up with teary eyes. Spinach stirred the bowl together and dumped it into a much larger one on the counter. 

"One day, we're going to be famous chefs! And you'll all be thankful that Manny showed you us before we go to Hollywood!" Steak hummed. Spinach nodded. 

"Yes! We're going to be serving only the richest people there is! We'll make dishes like these." 

The two of them held the bowl up and _that's_ when Manny had to make a run for it. He turned off the camera and ran out of the door without saying goodbye. He bolted for the restroom and made no haste to throw up in the toilet bowl. Whatever came out of him looked far better than what those two were making in the kitchen. 

\---------

Manny was now in his room and on his racecar bed, browsing through the film in the camera. Robin was currently at the small computer beside him, trimming videos and combining them together. Colin would've been a better choice to have edit his video, but Robin had some exceptional skills at computers. He agreed to help Manny and would censor some things out if they needed to....Which, knowing the teachers, was probably a _lot_.

Today could have gone better, but at least he didn't die. Maybe the teachers were just secretly egotistical and just loved to talk about themselves. Manny would have to use that to his advantage next time they try to lecture him on something. Maybe he could go a week without dying? That'd be a first. 

"There you go!" Robin stood from the chair. "All edited to precisely 8 minutes and 43 seconds. That should be enough to reach the requirement, yes?" 

"Yeah..." Manny nodded. "Thank you." 

Robin took his leave and left Manny to sit in the room silently. He kicked his feet from the edge of the bed and glanced over at the computer. The preview image was of Colin leaning back in an unflattering angle with an unflattering face. The sight of it made Manny cringe and he started to wring his hands together nervously.

His class was going to bully him now for sure...


End file.
